The Administrative Core will support all administrative functions related to the program project as well as the four individual research projects and functions related to services being provided by the Proteomics and Biostatistics Core (Core B). Personnel and resources for administrative duties will be taken from this core. Dr. Weinberg will devote 0.6 calendar months to administration. Ms. Jennifer Galloway will devote 4.8 calendar months of her time to administrative duties for the Program Project. She will be the administrative contact person for all subproject personnel. She will assist in the preparation of internal progress reports and will obtain financial reports from each research unit. She will also assist in coordinating all annual meetings of the External Advisory Panel (EAP) with the Pis, and in the preparation of reports to the NIDCR. The Administrative Core will be responsible for (1) monitoring the progress of each subproject, (2) acting as the hub for communication and collaboration, (3) coordinating the monthly meetings of subproject laboratory meetings and Executive Committee meetings, (4) organizing annual meetings between the Administrative Core, the Executive Committee and the External Advisory Panel (EAP), (5) reporting any project changes to the NIDCR, (6) reporting the progress of each group to the NIDCR Scientific Coordinator through an approved data sharing plan, (7) organizing symposia on topics relevant to our Program Project in conjunction with our Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) and the Skin Diseases Research Center (SDRC), (8) coordinating visiting scientist lectures and (9) monitoring the dental student/resident and postdoctoral training program. Annual meetings involving the Administrative Core, the Executive Committee and the EAP will be held on the Case Western Reserve University campus, where round table discussions will be conducted. The EAP members are meant to provide external expertise to monitor the progress of each subproject and advise changes in direction as needed. The Administrative Core budget will provide funds for consultation fees, travel and lodging expenses for the EAP members, honoraria for visiting scholars, dental student summer research stipends and laboratory supplies, 3 calendar months of effort for the CFAR/PPG Clinical Studies (CPCS) Coordinator and general office supplies..